Limits But Until When?
by Blossom Bounty
Summary: What happens when you marry in a family where women are treated like scum, have no opinion of their own and no rights but only the bonds of slavery towards the men who have married them and brought them in their house to fulfill their own needs but have no idea about it? Will Hikari succeed in helping the women to fight against the injustice inflicted upon them on knowing this?


**Chapter 1: The Darkest Night Of Her life.**

It was a rainy night in the city of Tokyo. Chilly gusts of wind blew from all the directions, as a result of which, all the inhabitants of the city had taken a shelter in the warmth of their houses. The roads were all deserted except for the sound of the barking of stray dogs which occasionally pierced and broke the silence spread over the streets of the city.

But somewhere in the midst of the barking of dogs and the occasional silence that spread in the streets in the interval when they stopped the barking, running footsteps could be heard. These footsteps echoed all over the streets and belonged to Hikari Yagami who was striving to save herself from the man who was running behind her. Hikari was soaking wet not only because of the rain but also because of the sweat which was running down her forehead. She was greatly tired from all the running and was trying to find a place in order to hide herself from the man who was following her and protect herself from his bad intentions.

After running continuously for about half an hour, by luck she found a place where she could hide from that man. It was a turned down alleyway which had no lights and looked as if it had no human inhabitants anymore but only a few street rats trying to find a shelter from the rain. She turned to see whether the man who was following her had seen her coming into the alleyway but she could not see a trace of him anywhere. So finally she stopped running and took a moment's breath in order to calm herself down. Then, she started walking briskly deeper into the alleyway in order to keep herself away from any prying eyes and get blended with the darkness surrounding her so that no one could see or find her.

She was still getting wet by the raindrops which now had resorted to become a very fine drizzle. Her breathing was heavy and she was extremely fatigued and all the strength in her body had been used up, as a result of which her legs gave way and after taking support from the wall of the alleyway, she finally swayed down to the ground and closed her eyes, thinking about the moment when she got landed herself in this turmoil.

She was a 24 year old girl, with a prestigious Master's degree in Business management from the University of Tokyo and was currently an employee of Tokyo's biggest multinational corporation Odiaba Bay on thev post of Assistant Manager. It was her dream job with a very good remuneration, excellent pension plans and various other benefits like a penthouse, a big car and a wardrobe full of very expensive designer clothes. Her boss Ms. Elisa Aihara was a very nice woman who treated her subordinates as her familyand was very fond of Hikari, hence Hikari liked her workplace very much. Another reason for her to do this job was that her best friend Yolei Inoue was also working in the same company at the same post because of which, her parents had allowed her to work late (which would have needed a lot of persuasion and many tantrums on Hikari's part if she would have been working alone) and were carefree about her as they knew Yolei would not let any harm come in Hikari's way and would always be by her side to support her.

Their Company had made a bid for a big Contract and the person who was the contractor was this man who was now the reason why she was sitting in this dirty alleyway all alone in the rain and was whom she hated the most at the moment.

_It was 2'o clock in the afternoon. The day was very sunny with sunrays penetrating the glass windows of the office and flooding it with light. She was sitting in her cabin and was busy completing the pending files which needed to be updated before the next day as she had to submit them to Ms. Aihara when Yolei came and sat down in front of her with a very harrased look on her face._

_"What happened Yolei?" _

_"Nothing, that woman has got me landed in yet another problem. I am to meet up some man, what was his name now? yes, Mr. Hiroki Ishida and give him the presentation which we both have prepared about that big contract our company has bid for because, he is the contractor and if we impress him, we might be at a higher chance to win this contract."_

_"So what is the problem? just do it. If you succeed, boss would be very happy with you and then she might make your life a bit more easier."_

_"Are you mad, I always try to impress her with all the hard work I do everyday but whatever I might do, she always finds a chance to point out my mistake, scold and insult me in front of the whole staff. As it is, me and Ken are going on a date tonight. It has been three months, since we have spent time with each other, what with his detective agency becoming a huge success and me working here, we have been really busy and every time, we have decided to go on a date together, this woman hands me over some or the other job or he has some or the other errands to run and our personal life has come to a full stop. Hence I have decided, that whatever happens, I am taking a half day and going to the Parlor to get ready for the date."_

_"But, what are you going to tell Ms. Aihara?"_

_"As a matter of fact, I am not saying anything to her, you are going to help me. I am going to pretend that I am not feeling well and you will ask her for the permission for me to go home and say that you would meet Mr. Ishida and make a presentation."_

_"Excuse me, I am not going to do anything of this sort. I am not going to bell the cat whether it be for my best friend. So just take it out of your mind."_

_"Please Hikari, just this once. You know how much I love Ken and like to spend some quality time with him. But because of our busy schedule, we have not been able to see each other as much as we used to when we were in the college. You don't have any boyfriend as you have not as of yet found a boy who tallies with the qualities you have in your mind with regards to him, but you must understand what if I die today and don't get the chance to meet with Ken for the last time? won't you feel guilty that I was asking your help and you did not help me! Please Hikari for the last time help me. After this I would never ask you to do something of this sort. Please!"_

_"Okay. I will help you but only for today. Where is that I have to meet Mr. Ishida?"_

_"Thank you so much Hikari. You have to meet him in Hotel sunshine, the biggest hotel of Tokyo City in room no 1098 on the tenth floor. I hope you know the way to Hotel Sunshine."_

_"Yes I know the way to the Hotel. But first we shall have to persuade Ms Aihara to give you a half day and allow me to go and meet him."_

_"Let's go now itself Hikari, I cannot wait anymore to meet Ken. Come fast."_

_So, after Yolei pulled her with her towards Ms. Aihara's cabin, she found herself standing in front of the cabin door. She nervously turned around at Yolei who had now changed her expressions as though she was going to be sick and was going to faint. Giving her a scornful look, she was about to knock on the door when Yolei grabbed her forearm and steered her towards herself all her act of sickness had faded._

_"Now what?"_

_"Hikari, are you not forgetting that I am sick."_

_"I remember it very well Yolei. This drama whatever we are about to do is because you are sick, aren't we?"_

_"I know, but don't you think as I am sick, you should be supporting me because I am not able to walk on my own and that is the reason that I want to take a half day?"_

_"Oh! Okay, come, I will hold you so that you do not fall down and the floor does not break under your weight._

_"You mean to say, I am an overweight?__"_

_"Calm down Yolei, I was just joking."_

_"Then it is okay, and mind you I am leaner than you are, so it is you who needs to do some exercise and lose your weight not me. By the way,thank you so much for helping me Hikari."_

_"You don't need to thank me, we are best friends and if I cannot do such a small thing for my friends happiness, then I am not entitled to be called a friend."_

_So supporting__ Yolei by the arms, she knocked on Ms. Aihara's cabin door._

_"Come in."_

_Both of them entered the cabin where Ms. Aihara was sitting on the table and typing something on the computer. Seeing Yolei being supported by her, Ms. Ahira stood up from her chair, concern itched on her face and made them both sit on the chairs opposite to hers. _

_"Hikari what happened to Yolei?"_

_"Mam, she is feeling sick and want's to take a half day today."_

_"But she was supposed to go and meet Mr. Ishida with the presentation for the contract. But now as she is not feeling well who will go and meet Mr. Ishida?"_

_"Mam, I can go and meet him, if you give me your permission."_

_"Are you sure Hikari that you can handle this. I know I can trust you but you know, this contract is very important and I don't want to lose it because it would be a very huge loss for the company. I was going to send Yolei because I thought she could somehow convince Mr. Ishida by her ability to impress people. But as she is sick, I think you can go but you will have to go through the presentation before hand so that you understand what you have to speak."_

_"You don't have to worry Mam. I will handle this situation very well."_

_"Okay." Then she turned to Yolei who had not said a single word and was stilling doing as though she was about to vomit on the carpet and looking at her with sympathy said," Yolei you can go home and rest." hearing this, Yolei just nodded her head in a yes and tried to suppress a smile that was slowly creeping upon her face._

_"Hikari, you take the presentation cassette from Yolei's cabin, drop Yolei home, go to your house, and prepare for the presentation. Then getting ready in your best formal outfit, you directly go and meet Mr. Ishida. Be on time, because he does not like people who are late and it would make a poor impression on him if you get late. You have to meet him in Hotel sunshine sharp at 5'o clock. Be there by 4:45. I will call you to check on you so that you don't forget anything. Now both of you go home and have a good day."_


End file.
